La noche que cambió mi vida
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Jacob es mejor amigo de Edward.Cuando Edward conoce a su novia se enamora.Cuando se entera que se van a casar su mundo se viene abajo.Lo único que hace, es beber.Una noche antes de la boda, Edward se encuentra bebiendo como siempre cuando en su puerta aparece Bella pidiéndole que le haga el amor. Esa noche cambió sus vidas, porque Edward se enteró de algo que no creyó posible.


Porque se que no puede ser mía, porque se que es prohibida, estoy ahogando mis penas en litros de alcohol ¿Por que ella? ¿Por que no puedo amar a otra? Tantas mujeres en el mundo, y yo tuve que poner los ojos en Bella Swan, la futura esposa de mi mejor amigo.

_Estúpido_. Me reprendo mentalmente. Desde un principio supe que no íbamos a estar juntos...Aunque no se porque lo pensé, si tu nunca diste el mas mínimo interés en mi. Eramos un _Hola_ y _Adiós_. Ni siquiera eramos amigos. Pero con ese _Hola_ y _Adiós_ basto para enamorarme perdidamente de ti. Y ahora, espero que se haga de mañana, para así ver como al pasar el día, veo como se me va el amor de mi vida. Sí. Mañana se casa.

Tambaleante me pongo de pie y a tropezones me dirijo hacia la cocina para buscar otra botella de Whisky ¿Como demonios me terminé la primera? Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que quiero otra. Abrí la alacena, y allí escondida en un rincón se encuentra la botella que me va a ayudar olvidar por unas horas. La tomé, y mientras la abría, me senté en el piso, apoyando la cabeza en una de las sillas que hay ahí. Tomé un sorbo, y me puse a pensar que hubiera pasado si fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para haber luchado por ti.

Tal vez, mañana, en lugar de casarte con Jacob, te casarías conmigo. Hubiéramos formado una familia, de por lo menos dos hijos. Tendríamos nuestra propia casa, compartiríamos todas las noches la cama... _Sigue Soñando Edward Cullen._ Me dije mentalmente. Bueno, soñar es gratis, así que no hay nada de malo en hacerlo.

El timbre me hizo pegar un salto en mi lugar ¿Quien demonios me sacó de mi perfecta fantasía? Por su vida le conviene que sea algo de vida o muerte. Aunque no se de que voy a servir en este estado. Tal vez, cuando termine esta botella, entre en un Coma etílico, y así finalizar con mi sufrimiento. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

Arrastrando los pies, me dirigí hacia la puerta, maldiciendo mi suerte al enamorarme de una mujer que no está disponible. Dejé la botella en la mesita que esta al lado de la puerta. Al abrirla, casi me voy de espaldas. Allí, en toda su gloria, se encontraba mi amor prohibido. Bella Swan.

De un momento a otro, se abalanzó sobre mi, juntando sus labios con los míos en un beso necesitado, desesperado. No sabía que hacer, me quedé en shock ¿Que hacer cuando la persona que crees que no te ama llega a tu casa y te planta tremendo beso? Bella al no tener respuesta de mi parte, muy lentamente comenzó a separarse. En ese instante, todo rastro de alcohol en mi sangre se evaporó y mis cinco sentidos cobraron vida. Puse una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, juntando nuestros cuerpo y besándola con todo le amor que le tengo. Ella rápidamente enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, apretándome mas a ella, algo que era físicamente imposible. Por falta de aire nos separamos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y en sus ojos había una chispa especial.

—¿Que fue eso?—Fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Hazme el amor—Pidió firmemente.

—¿Que?—Pregunté con la voz ahogada. Todavía la tenía tomada por la cintura.

—Hazme el amor—Y sin mas...Me besó. No puse resistencia, porque a pesar de ser la prometida de mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, hacerle el amor era lo que mas quería en la vida. Lentamente fuimos caminando hacia mi habitación. Cada paso que dábamos era una prenda que caía al piso. Soy consciente de que lo mas probable, es que yo sea una aventura de una noche para Bella, soy consciente de que ella mañana se va a casar, soy consciente que me va a doler olvidarla una vez que sea mía...Pero esos estúpidos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando la vi tendida en el centro mi cama...desnuda.

La hice mía, sin importar de que sea solo por una noche, y no me quejo, porque me di cuenta, de que fui su primer hombre. Bella era virgen. Desnudos y abrazados, nos quedamos dormidos.

Los rayos de sol que se colaron por mi ventana me hicieron despertarme. No quería abrir los ojos y afrontar a la cruda realidad de que Bella se ha ido. No se cuanto tiempo estuve recostado, pensando que Bella estaba a mi lado, pero llegó un punto en el que me cansé de estar acostado y decidí darme una ducha.

Me puse de pie sin siquiera mirar el lado vacía de mi cama. Quiero seguir pensando que Bella esta acostada, desnuda. Abrí la ducha y me metí debajo del agua. Dejé que el agua mi cuerpo, a ver si así lograba relajarme. Pero no pude. En mi mente quedaron grabados a fuego los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y el dolor se hizo mas fuerte al tener conciencia que hoy, Isabella Swan, se va a volver Isabella Black. Las amargas lagrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Esas gotas que resbalaban por mi mejillas se confundían con el agua de la ducha.

Estuve un rato largo hasta que quise salir. Enrolle una toalla en mi cintura y entré a mi habitación Me permití dar una mirada a mi cama y... Había un papel. Me apresuré hacia el, lo tomé y las primeras tres palabras hacen que casi me caiga de la impresión..

_Mi amado Edward:_

_Quiero que sepas que anoche no me acosté contigo solo por una calentura del momento. Como te habrás dado cuenta, era virgen y no me arrepiento de haberte entregado algo tan preciado para mi. El día que conocí a Jacob, creí amarlo, pero entonces nos presentó y todo cambió. Si de verdad amaba a Jacob, dejé de hacerlo en el momento que vi tus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda... Por la forma en que me miras, se que tu también me amas, pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar a Jacob y quedarme contigo. No tengo corazón para hacer eso. Pero puede que tu sí. Por favor, si de verdad me amas, has todo lo que esté en tus manos para poder estar juntos. Quiero decirte una última cosa, en el momento en el que el sacerdote nos declare marido y mujer será demasiado tarde._

_No importa lo que pase el día de hoy, siempre voy a ser tuya, y esa marca de sangre en tu cama es la prueba de eso..._

_Te amo... Bella Swan_

No lo puedo creer ¿Que habré hecho bien en la vida para ser merecedor del amor de un Ángel ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Es esto una cruel broma por parte de Bella? NO. Ella no sería capaz de jugar así con las personas. No se porque diablos me quedo aquí parado como idiota. Tengo una boda que impedir.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y tomé las llaves de mi volvo. Corrí hasta que llegué a mi auto y me monté. Con la velocidad a 150 Km, me dirigí hacia la iglesia de Forks. Agradezco al cielo que las calles no sean muy traficadas, porque veinte minutos no es una cantidad de tiempo muy alentadora.

Mientras me acercaba mas hacia mi destino, me puse a pensar en Jacob. Se que esto que estoy haciendo está mal. El es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero, pero lo que siento por Bella me arrastra a hacer este tipo de locuras. Como superponer mi felicidad por sobre la de otros. Se que suena egoísta pero amo a Bella, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado, no la voy a desaprovechar. Aceleré un poco mas y sentía que el camino se hacia mas largo.

Sentía que me moría, hasta que a lo lejos divisé la capilla en la cual en estos momentos se esta casando el amor de mi vida. Aceleré y llegué. Al fin llegué. Me bajé y cerré la puerta de un portazo, me dolió hasta el alma, pero ahora no es momento de preocuparme por el auto. Subí escalon por escalon ¿Es que este maldito camino no se puede hacer un poco mas corto? Pense con desesperacion. Abrí la puerta en el momento en el que el sacerdote pronuncio las palabras que cambiaran mi vida para siempre

—Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre — Mire a Jacob, quien sonreía y luego desvié mi mirada al de Bella, que estaba empapado de lagrimas. Ella piensa que no la amo.

—Yo padre — Mi voz hizo eco en el lugar, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en mi—Yo me opongo — Dije firmemente.

— ¿Me puedes dar tus motivos, hijo?—Preguntó amablemente el cura.

—Sí—Mire a Jacob—Lo lamento Jacob, pero amo a Bella, y se que ella me ama a mi.

—¿Que cosas dices Edward?—Jacob no se lo podía creer—Ella me ama a mi ¿No es cierto Bella?

Todos contuvieron el aire, a la espera de que Bella pronunciara alguna palabra. Ella miró a un Jacob confiado, luego sus hermosos ojos chocolates, se fundieron con los míos. Soltó las manos de Jacob, y corrió hacia mi brazos, los cuales estaba abiertos hacia ella. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. No le dimos importancia, y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor. A lo lejos pude escuchar que muy pocas personas aplaudían. Al separarme de Bella vi que eran Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, mis mejores amigos, que nos miraba sonrientes. Ellos siempre supieron que estaba enamorado de Bella y me alentaban a confesárselo, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

—Creí que nunca llegarías—Escuché la dulce voz de Bella. Sus lagrimas caian son control por su rostro. Se las limpié con mis labios.

—No llores. Ahora que estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar nunca. Te amo—Prometí, y para darle valor a ese juramente, la besé.

—Yo también te amo—Me dijo cuando nos separamos.

—¡No puedo creer que me hagan esto!—Exclamó Jacob—Charlie ¿No piensas decir nada?—Se dirigió hacia el padre de Bella. Me sentí repentinamente nervioso.

—Sí—Dijo poniéndose de pie—¿Bella?—La aludida levantó la mirada hacia su padre—¿Lo amas?—Envió una mirada hacia mi dirección.

—Con todo mi corazon—Respóndió haciendo que una gran sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro.

—Muchacho—Se dirigió hacia a mi. Cuadré los hombros preparándome para lo que venga—¿Que es lo que sientes por mi hija?

—Amor—Respondí sonriendo—Siento que sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido. Cuando me enteré que se casaba mi mundo se vino abajo y traté de ahogar mis penas en alcohol. Pero algo paso que me hizo reaccionar y luchar por lo que quiero—Envié una sonrisa cómplice a Bella haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

—Bien, solo me queda una cosa por decir—Jacob, Bella y yo lo miramos expectantes—Les doy mi bendición—Se dirigió hacia Bella y a mi.

—Gracias papa—Exclamó Bela arrojándose a los brazos de sus padre. La cara de Jacob era todo un poema.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—Dijo enojado mirando a Charlie.

—¿Ves que me río?_Dijo Charlie irónicamente—Jacob, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles. Yo no puedo obligar a mi hija a que se case con alguien a quien no ama. Entiéndelo. Tal vez, en el día de mañana encontraras a alguien que te pueda amar, porque Bella no es esa mujer. Lo siento—Fue lo último que dijo. Jacob, indignado, se fue del lugar—En cuento a ti Edward—Charlie estaba serio. Eso me puso nervioso—Espero que cuides a mi niña—Me sonrió. No pude hacer otra cosa, mas que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

—Con mi vida—Aseguré. Y para sellar este juramento, Besé a Bella con todo mi amor.

_6 años despues._

Seis años pasaron ya desde que impedí la boda de Bella. Un mes después nos enteramos que Bella estaba embarazada. Así es, hacer el amor una sola vez bastó para que Bella quedara embarazada. ¡Y de gemelos! Renesmee Carlie Cullen y Anthony Carlisle Cullen. Ellos son la luz de mis ojos. Cuando nos enteramos del embarazo, le pedí matrimonio a Bella. Ella al principio se resistió pensando que lo hacía por obligación. Pero luego de dejarle bien claro que tarde o temprano se lo iba a pedir, solo que el embarazo lo adelanto, aceptó.

Fue una boda sencilla, que obviamente organizaron Rosalie, Alice y Esme, mi madre. Meses depues nacieron mis pequeños. El doctor Carlisle Cullen, mi padre, fue el que los recibió al mundo. Fue emocionante ver como se le caían las lagrimas de felicidad al ver a sus nietos por primera vez. Yo no estaba mejor, lagrimas de orgullo y amor salían de mis ojos. Según mis padres, son iguales a mi cuando era pequeño. Renesmee tiene mi color de cabello, sus facciones son una mezcla de las de Bella y mías. Sus ojos son como los de su madre. Ese chocolate intenso que me enamoró desde el primer día que los vi. Anthony tiene mi color de cabello, y al igual que yo, lo tiene indomable. Sus ojos son verdes esmeralda como los mios. Tiene mis facciones. Cuando mi madre lo tubo en brazos, dijo que era como volver a tenerme a mi de bebe. Así de igual a mi es.

—¡Papi!—Escuché la voz de mi campeón—¡Papi!—Me levanté del sofá de la sala y me dirigí al cuarto de música que hice poner. En el había una gran cantidad e instrumentos. Al entrar, vi a Anthony sentadito en el banco del piano.

—Escucha papi—Y se puso a tocar. Lo crean o no, con sus cinco años recién cumplidos, mi hijo es un gran pianista. Acariciaba las teclas con una gran maestría que superaba a cualquier niño de su edad. Cerró esa perfecta melodía que jamas había escuchado de una manera gloriosa_La hice para ti_Me dijo sonriendo de lado, como lo hacía yo.

—¿Para mi?—Pregunté entre emocionado y orgulloso. Sentí que mi ojos se humedecían. Me acerqué hasta sentarme en el banco, al lado de mi hijo.

—Si, ¿es que no te gusta?—Preguntó triste.

—Me encanta hijo—Dije abrazandolo. Al instante sentí sus brasitos rodear mi cintura.

—La hice porque quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi—Dijo mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Con solo existir haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti—Le dije mientras lo rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo. Renesmee es la mas apegada a Bella, mientras que Anthony no se puede separar de mi. Aunque obviamente Bella y yo los amamos por igual.

—Que hermosa imagen—Escuché la voz de mi Bella. Voltee la cabeza y la vi en el marco de la puerta con Renesmee en brazos. En el rostro de mi esposa había lagrimas, pero por el brillo en sus ojos se que eran de felicidad.

—Hola papá, hola Tony—Saludó Renesmee. Ella a su hermano le decía Tony, mientras que Anthony le decía Nessie.

—Hola Nessie, hola mamá—Saludó todavía en el banquillo.

—¿Que estuvieron haciendo?—Preguntó mi esposa mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba las lagrimas.

—Le estuve mostrando a papi la canción que escribí para él—Dijo Anthony mientras miraba sus manos como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Conmigo se abría muy fácilmente, mientras que con el resto era muy tímido.

—¿Escribiste una canción para papá?—Preguntó Bella entusiasmada—Tengo un hijo superdotado—Las mejillas de mi hijo se tiñeron de un leve rubor mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. Bella se sentó en la silla mas cercana al piano con Renesmee en su regazo.

—¿Por que no le muestras a mami la canción que hiciste?—Animé a Anthony a que le mostrara a su madre la hermosa melodía que escuché momentos atras.

—De acuerdo—Suspiro antes de comenzar de nuevo. Con la perfecta melodía, que compuso mi hijo, de fondo, me puse a pensar en que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera visto esa carta. Miré a mi familia y decidí no pensar en ello. Estoy feliz por como sucedieron las cosas, y no cambiaría nada, porque todo eso, me llevó a donde estoy ahora. Feliz, con Bella, mi esposa y mis dos maravillosos hijos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno. Como verán, me cree una cuenta nueva y voy a comenzar a subir de nuevo mis historias. No se que es lo que pasó con mi otra cuenta que no la pude abrir. Pero bueno. No pude hacer nada y me cree una nueva. Si son mis antiguas lectoras, espero me disculpen el echo de que empecé de nuevo, pero no tuve otra opsion.**

**Voy a actualizar día por medio. Espero seguir recibiendo Reviews.**

**Sin mas me despido.**


End file.
